


Seasoned Pro

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, Incoherent Vigorous Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviparous Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls in Heat, mild gillplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: You minimize Alterraria to open his blinking trollian window, knowing a booty call is likely what the messages will imply. It's not that you don't talk or game together- you definitely do. But the two of you stayed up all day, and he told you he was going to coon only two hours ago...so you're pretty confident that it's a booty call.





	Seasoned Pro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/gifts).



You have never been a troll to turn down a booty call. It's not like you usually have many plans that can't be postponed. A raid group might be pissed if you ditch, but a pail's a pail and you'll take whatever action you can get.

Even if that action has become a little more regular, though not exactly traditionally quadranted. You're having fun, and that's what counts, right? Six-sweep-old you would probably give up your already fragile will to live if he knew he'd be filling booty calls for Eridan Ampora of all trolls, but current you is reasonably content. He doesn't make you stick to just one quadrant, you can flop back and forth all you like, and once his fluffed up, all-talk ego dropped out from under him, he became a lot more tolerable.

And maybe a bit of pitch bitching at each other helped you too, if you're taking credit for working _him_ back into line. 

You minimize Alterraria to open his blinking trollian window, knowing a booty call is likely what the messages will imply. It's not that you don't talk or game together- you definitely do. But the two of you stayed up all day, and he told you he was going to coon only two hours ago...so you're pretty confident that it's a booty call.

CA: too wwarm in here to sleep an turnin the heater on my coon dowwn isnt helpin  
CA: I thought maybe I wwas gettin sick or some shit but nope don't think so noww  
CA: im like not evven doin anythin an my bulge is out  
CA: it literally took my bulge wwavvin a big hello for me to fuckin clue in on this shit I fuckin swwear  
CA: I been hungry as fuck the last feww nights, and I mean, technically I should be comin up on a molt soon so  
CA: wwas your first season like this? I knoww lowwbloods get them more because it's directly related to spectrum but I aint evver had one  
CA: dont think fef has either she wwould probably havve told me about it as a not vvery discreet wway of braggin  
CA: anywway can you come ovver because I need to pail right noww immediately. I tried just jerkin it and that did not cut it, im still awwake and hot and yeah thats wwhat bein in season is like, right?  
CA: evvery thread online ivve found says basically that  
CA: please an thank you 

Oh he pulled out the please and thank you, he _has_ to be thirsty for it then. 

You've gone through a couple seasons by now- he's correct, lowbloods get them more frequently. Almost at three times the rate of higher castes, depending. You've browsed a few threads on redpill forums that imply it's due to lowbloods needing to be replaceable. The many are controlled by the few because the many don't live long enough to be worth keeping. It's been compared to keeping hoofbeasts and hopbeasts. Hopbeasts are quick to reproduce, since they have short lives and are prey animals, and according to highbloods, lowbloods are basically prey. 

So your goldblooded ass has gone through two seasons, spent vigorously wanking in the privacy of your own hive. 

You get how it's inconvenient to pretty much everyone else in the universe, but it doesn't really cause you much hassle. Every other goldblood you've met also had a stupid high reproductive drive, so you're certainly not the only nerd not terribly shocked by a couple days of intense porn watching and not bothering to wear clothes. Right?

Eridan though- he's not like that at all. There is a time and place for him, it seems. The first time you two attempted something that looked like fooling around, it took Eridan a stupid amount of time to even get his bulge out. He insisted that it wasn't lack of interest, just that his fucking perfect violet bulge was 'a little shy'. 

He'd smacked you when you'd laughed at him.

TA: yeah that 2ound2 liike you're hiittiing 2ea2on  
TA: iin2atiiable urge to put everythiing iin your nook?  
CA: fuck yes its so stupid  
CA: can you come ovver?  
TA: 2oon a2 the 2un2 dowwn, packiing a bag

You haphazardly throw a few things into your backpack, mostly material items that don't sit as nice in your sylladex as electronics do. Some drinks, a change of clothes, toothbrush, shit like that. You have no idea how long a seadweller's heat will last, but you figure hydration for him is likely going to be pretty important, and you won't miss a couple Hatorades from your stash. You prefer to be prepared, seeing as you _are_ a Seasoned Pro of sorts. Pun definitely intended. 

The flight over isn't bad. It's about half the time his old hive took to get to- he treats that one more like a beach hive now. There's been less drone assistance in outer areas for a couple sweeps, which is about the same time the broadcasts stopped. No slurry collection, but cash allowance continues to come in like usual. No new pre-ascension schoolfeeds in your inbox, but most city transaction based businesses are still run by biotech going on the same hivemind system.  
You're kind of still waiting for the other shoe to drop, if you're honest with yourself. Regardless, Eridan couldn't stay out in the middle of the fucking ocean with no drones to come repair his hive after storms in the shittier months. He and Feferi moved coastal, next to each other along some harbors edge. 

They both complain about the water pollution steady, and Fef has started shore cleanups with some success, but you have a hard time feeling bad for their location when their hives are so extravagant. McMansion hives with indoor pools and floral gardens in the lawnrings. 

The Alternian Empire's army has all but disappeared, and these rich assholes are still living like the royalty they've been told they are. You ought to piss in Eridan's fountain as you touch down, just because fuck that noise.

Instead, you walk right in his front door. He leaves it unlocked when you're coming over, and you don't know if its out of fondness, or pitch as hell because he doesn't see you coming in whenever as a threat. 

Normally he has you come find him, but this time he's very prompt about coming to you as soon as you flick the lock on the door behind you. You hear the soft little slap slap slap of bare feet on tile around the same time you notice how cool it is in his hive- he must have the AC cranked to fight off his own heat. One look at him confirms it.

Eridan's hair is a mess of unstyled curls, half damp with what you assume is sweat and hanging around his violet tinted cheeks. He's in a tshirt and shorts instead of his usual long sleeves and pants. And his little shorts- you're not sure they aren't underwear but they kind of look like they're made to swim in. They're darkened where you can see his bulge curling under the fabric.

"Hey," He starts, and yeah, he is definitely in season because he smells delicious. You're not even close to him and you want all over him. 

"You really weren't kidding, huh?" You ask, kind of in awe of him as you kick off your shoes at the bottom of the stairs. "How're you holding up? You're not wrist deep in your nook, so could be worse I take it."

The guilty scowl he flashes you in response gets a laugh out of you. Yeah, that's what you thought. He's trying to put up a front at you, cute.

"You gunna help me out, or just antagonize me?" He tries to look so tough, so proud, but his bulge is very obviously giving him a hard time and his voice absolutely sounds like he's been beating his meat the whole time he waited for you.

"Why can't we have both?" You ask, and throw in a wink, just because you know it drives him crazy when you're smug. 

You don't wait for him to lead you upstairs, you're well acquainted with his respiteblock. The times you've stayed over have mostly been spent in the extravagant pile he has there- the kind of shit you see online in pailstar lifestyle forums. 

There's a similar one in his living room that has all sorts of fancy drapery around it for feelings jams, but the one in his room is very obviously for other purposes. It's just as comfortable, but liquid resistant, and has hoops around the edges to hang onto. Or, well, you've maybe tied him to it once or twice. He let you install LEDS along the underside of the basket lip, too. Because that shit looks fly as hell when you light it up in the dark. 

Hey, he's rich, and allows you to bully him into buying things. Besides, you're the one he's fucking in there, you ought to have some say in how it looks. You were nice enough to make it glow violet, at least.

When you walk in, you're nearly bowled over by how strong the smell is. You caught a whiff when he was by you at the door, but his room totally smells like Eridan and sex. 

"Holy shit."

He's fidgeting next to you, trying so hard to pretend his bulge isn't trying to find his own nook in his shorts. Did your room smell like this? Does he know he smells so good? 

"How long did yours last?" He kind of leans against you, noticeably warmer than usual. Violet is far enough up the spectrum he's usually a little chilly on your skin, but he's not like this. He's almost on par, and that's ridiculous, he must be burning up.

"Two or three days for my last one?" You breathe him in and fuck, you need to touch him immediately. You need your hands all over him. You need to get him in that elevated pile of his, and definitely without those damp little shorts on. 

"Damn it." Eridan mutters, looking down at his bulge.

"Oh so you _don't_ want me to stay here a couple days and look after you?" You tease and for a moment he genuinely looks concerned you might leave. Fuck no, you wouldn't do that to him. You're here to have a good time, as well as make sure he doesn't jerk his bulge right off.

"I'm not going anywhere but right here." 

You drop you bag next to his pile and catch him by the sides of his shirt so you can pull him down with you. He's grinning by the time you roll him over, get him so that he's on his back in the dip of the pile centre. Thank fuck the whole pillow set and even blankets are liquid proof, because you have every intention of Eridan being a complete mess.

You shuck off your pants, but don't go for his quite yet. You're going to have a bit of fun with the shorts on, tease him and make him ask nice a little more. Your hand goes to the front of them as you curl up close, holding his bulge through the fabric as it writhes. 

"How many times have you got off?" You ask, voice quiet in his ear. You graze your lips along the webbing of the fin that connects it to his jawline, press a couple kisses there for good measure as he pushes into your palm.

"Fuck, four?" Eridan whines, rolling his hips in attempt to get friction, maybe from the squeeze or your hand around him. You slide your hand a little lower, doodle two fingertips over the wet spot of his nook. The shorts let him feel only some of what you're doing, making a barrier between your warm digits and his slick nook. You rub at him, get him trying to wiggle his hips to entice you. You keep teasing him anyway.

"And your hand wasn't good enough, huh?" You press your own curious bulges against his hip. You've always been quick to start, he's usually the one you're waiting on. 

Eridan shakes his head, kneading at your arm with his neat, blunt manicured claws. You up the ante, moving your fingers in long lazy strokes over the seam of his shorts, the seam of his nook under them, back and forth right up to the base of his bulge.

"Don't you have fancy toys to help?" Your voice is nearly a purr in his ear. You love how intoxicating the smell of him is like this- Normal Eridan smells pretty good to begin with, but seasons bring out the big guns when it comes to pheromones and you are totally into it. Who wouldn't be? Eridan's gorgeous, tall, powerful when he wants to be- you two are fairly well matched if you're knocking horns, but without your psionic's you'd definitely be at a disadvantage. He's a great kismeisis, but you're lucky enough he wants you red too.

"Not enough," He shakes his head, but not in a way that would take your mouth from his skin, so you kiss down his neck instead, "Not what I want." 

Mmm, you like the implication there, but you want him to _say_ it.

"What d'you want then?" You lead him to it, knowing exactly what he means. His own fingers are too practiced, toys still have to be controlled- it's not going to sate him the way a real bulge would.

You thought that too, during your last cycle. That someone else would do it better, but you didn't have him then. You could have- you could have started this wonderful disaster then, but you didn't think it'd work.

"I want _you_ ," He says it, a hint of frustration sneaking into his voice. It makes you smirk against his neck, pausing there to gloat just a little. 

"Cause I do it better?" It's a little pitch, making him admit it when he's so thirsty for you, and you like walking that line between the two quadrants often. You rub insistently at the dip in those shorts of his where his nook is pressed tight to fabric, and he moans for you.

"Fuck, yes! Yes, okay, please? No more teasing?" He looks at you in the darkness of his room, needy and dark in the cheeks. He's so pretty, curls around his fins and pouting at you.  
You reward him for asking nicely by kissing him as you shove your hand down the front of those elastic topped shorts and take hold of his bulge. It grabs you back and he warbles into the kiss, knees knocking together next to you. 

The two of you both tend to be a little noisy, so there are a few reasons to be thankful for Eridan's fancy big hive. Privacy is definitely one of them. You try to keep kissing him, but he keeps panting out the sweetest noises as you stroke his bulge inside his shorts. 

There's a little fin on the underside near the base of him, and you know from past instances he absolutely loses it if you mess with it while you jack him off. So of course you go right for it, fingertips grazing either side of it as you work him, feel him wrap around your wrist as he clings to you. 

Eridan's hips roll with you, bucking just a little with the movements of your hand. He's so desperate and it's only the first day of his heat- you're really looking forward to getting a bulge in him if he's so reactive to just your hand. 

You graze your fangs over his pulse point, keep leaning pitch at him and he chirps for you, bulge squeezing tight right before he spills and its-

Oh. Oh it's not much. You narrow your eyes as your hand comes out mostly clean, only minimal violet smeared on your palm and wrist. Well, you suppose he _did_ get off four times before you even arrived, he's likely filled a bucket already on his own.

"There's not a bucket somewhere i'm gunna knock over when I get up, is there?" You ask as he lays there panting. Your bugles twine with each other against his hip, trying to find a slick nook to bury themselves in. You might let them bend back for yours, but, you also want to save the sensation for Eridan.

"Nah. Got off in the shower. An' the coon- it's filterin' right now." He waves you off, out of breath but starting to peel those little shorts of his off his legs. The nook area is pretty soaked, so maybe you ought to go for that next?

Yeah that sounds like a good time. 

As soon as the shorts hit the floor you're up and crawling over him, peppering his cheeks in kisses, flipping to a softer red for him. Eridan grins, purr bubbling up loud and clear as you cover every inch you can catch. His nose, his fins, his jaw, his neck. Your fangs catch the material of his shirt and you pull that up too, bunching it up under his arms so you can kiss his broad chest. He's so much more solid than you are, he looks like he could break you in an instant if he wanted. 

You kiss down over his ribs, ghost over his gills and watch him squirm when you get close because sometimes it tickles- sometimes if you press gently on the edges of them he comes undone so much faster. 

You mouth at his belly, then over his bulge as it lays there, curling motions slow but still interested. Eridan gasps as your lips find that fin that runs only a few inches up the base of him. You lap at it, let it slide between your lips and his back arches against the pillows. He allows you push his legs apart so that you can settle between them, alternating between licking up the length of him and going back to mouth at that fin. 

His thighs are perfect to doodle on with your fingertips, half tickling, half teasing as you make him squirm, until he swats your hand away and you replace your fingers with a grin, mouth pressed to the soft skin there so he can feel how entertained you are. You adore how reactive he is to your everything. To every pitch tinted tease, every red hued reward. Eridan is just so eager for everything. 

He outright grabs your horns when you press your mouth to his nook. You spark at the attention but he doesn't pull you in or push you away, just hangs on as you dip young tongue in the seam of him. He tastes stronger than normal and you're not sure if that's better or not. You're too busy trying to remember you need to breathe because he's a mess of moans and rolling his hips.

You're pretty sure he might kill you if you let him sit on your face, just due to how needy he is. Instead of offering the chance to find out, when you pull away to wipe your face on a pillow you crawl over him a little more and press your bulges to him. They work fast to find his nook, curling and pressing in, twisting around each other as they push into Eridan's nook.

He definitely is noticeably warmer than usual. Still not on par with an actual lowblood, but there's not the usual wait to warm him up inside. Eridan grabs at your shoulders, your thin sides, anything he can reach as he trills. This is exactly what he wanted- what his body has been telling him he needs so desperately. 

Not that your body hasn't been screaming at you to fuck him since he met you downstairs, but, you know that's entirely his doing. Biology is a crazy thing, and you'd be an idiot not to listen to the simple demands it's making right now.

His shirt needs to go and you pull it up over his head so that you can touch him better, pet at him more. Eridan's nook squeezes your twin bulges tight as you kiss at his chest, his cheeks. He feels incredible, warm like this, so needy for you like this. There's a part of you that's stupidly possessive of him, despite liking the way you two aren't officially quadranted. You adore the way he always comes back for more, usually too prideful to easily admit he desires you so much, but not stubborn enough to avoid giving in to how smug he is when he gets what he wants. 

Your bulges curl and twist and Eridan is just so vocal about every movement in his nook, trilling and calling at you even though he already has you. He already has hold of you every way he can manage and he's still wanting more.

Physical stamina has never really been your strong suit, so you pull out the big guns pretty fast. He's already gotten off plenty today, and you are ready to give him one hell of an orgasm to stave off his heat for a little. One hand supporting you over him as you fuck him, you use the other to trace over his gills. You don't dare shove fingertips inside, but the edges are sensitive enough that he gasps when you tease them. You press gently at them and his breath hitches, you feel his bulge squirm a little against your stomach. 

Yeah, that'll get him good.

You buck your hips into him, bugles writhing because fuck, he feels so good and smells so good- he moans and you watch his horns press into the pillows. He's close, you know those little signs. Pressing your fingers again, just at the edges of his gills, gentle but firm, makes his nook ripple around you, his fingers digging into your hips.

Spilling into his tight nook feels so fucking good, and you know he gets off on the pressure of it. Your material is still warmer than his body temperature and he chirrups as he follows, hips shifting, pushing your bulges as deep as he can get them. His nook drinks up your slurry, dragging shivers out of you as he _holds_ you there, not letting you pull out right away. Fuck, fuck that's so hot? You bet it feels so good in season to have slurry fucked into you. 

Judging by the way he's still rocking his hips, it sure does. His bulge has relaxed a little, wet on his stomach as he lets you up a little, eyes barely cracked open. He's fairly comfortable looking on the pile cushions, a dopey little smile on his face. It's stupid amounts of cute, for someone who just got fucked.

"Was that good?" You purr to him, and his nods, biting his lower lip seductively.

And then he hooks his ankles around your barely-there ass and nudges you.

"Real good," He purrs back, shifting his hips again. His nook gives another gentle squeeze, and your bulges are kind of sensitive still, but. Um. Well, "C'n I have another go?" 

Holy shit. 

Who the fuck are you to say no? You have a fairly quick refractory rate, right? You could probably get him again, if you tried. Fucking, seadweller stamina, he doesn't even really seem tired? Eridan nudges you with his ankles again.

Yeah, yeah okay. You can definitely give him another round. And then probably pass the fuck out. 

Admittedly, you make a solid attempt. Your knees are wobbly on the cushions, you're moaning nearly as much as he is, but by the time he's even getting close again, you've come and end up laying on top of him panting. 

Eridan seems mostly unphased, rolling his hips and squeezing your bulges still, until he notices you're in need of a breather. He nibbles at your neck, then your earlobe, and you croon for him.

"Tired?" He asks, voice all gorgeous and sex rough. You want to get him off again, you really do, you just aren't used to this much physical activity. The most exercise you usually get outside of the occasional sparring session with him is running to your fridge for another soda between rounds of TrollOverwatch. You're skinny due to your psionic's speeding up your metabolism, not because you're genuinely fit.

"Yeah," You nod, nosing at him, half affectionate half pure exhaustion.

"I got an idea." He sounds mischievous, and you should be worried but no, you trust him. He won't hurt you, even if fucking is about this only thing his pan cares about right now. You nod and press a kiss to his collarbone to give him the okay.

Eridan rolls over, bringing you with him so that now you're under him, laying on your back in the pile. It's so comfortable, you're so tired but it's nice to lay down with him like this. You want to maybe nap with him a little, tuck yourself up against his neck and smell that wonderful scent he's got like this-

He doesn't stay laying on you. Instead, Eridan gets up, even letting your bulges slip out of him while he positions himself right. He feeds them right back into his nook as he perches himself on your hips, and then he starts fucking riding them, rocking his hips back and forth while pinning you to the platform by the ass.

You're totally surprised, and maybe a little starry eyed over it. Because he's never done something like that. He's never just, gone for it like that and essentially used your bulges how he liked. 

Your bulges are just as tired as you are, but it still feels good, if not a little over sensitive. His body is still trying to take anything it can get, and he's likely just along for the ride, but holy shit you are appreciating how hot Eridan is when he's thinking only with his nook. 

He's actually a little unfocused, the more you watch him. He _is_ only thinking with his nook as he fucks himself on you, none too gently- rather desperately. Eridan tends to get sloppy if he's close, but no, he's just outright desperate with every movement, trying to chase his next orgasm and it's a little alarming.

Were you this thirsty last season? You don't remember being like this, though, perhaps your first was a little rougher. 

Eridan moans, but it's half a whine, like he can't get anywhere and you have the brilliant realization that you have hands, and he's got a bulge that's still curling against his stomach. You take hold of him and the relief is almost instant on his face.

Getting your hand going on his bulge in a way that works with how he's fucking himself on your bulges is tricky- especially because tired or not, it feels so good having his nook slam down on them and squeeze. But you do manage to find a rhythm that matches his. He pants out sweet sounds, chirps and moans that sound like your name, and then finally he finishes, shaking as he keeps you stuffed in him, squeezing tight as if to keep in the slurry you filled him with earlier. 

You can't come- you're pretty sure you don't have the energy or jizz left in you for it. But when he pulls off you're not really bothered by it. Too tired, and it still felt good even if you couldn't finish. 

Wrangling Eridan comfortably into the pile without falling over is harder than expected- he's shaky and exhausted and barely coherent. You'd be worried if you weren't sure it was entirely hormonally influenced. 

You end up shooshing him at one point, and feel scandalized for only a moment. He's a mess right now, of course he needs a little extra. You can do that for him while it's just the two of you dealing with this. Which of course, is how you remember he needs hydrating.  
You have to fish in your bag for one of the drinks you brought, and even though he's nearly asleep, you do manage to get him to have a few sips before he passes out in the pillows, bulge finally back in his sheath. 

Once you set the drink down (after a few sips for yourself, because holy fuck), you're quick to follow him, curling up against his side. You're sweaty and gross and actually looking forward to a shower for once in your life, but it can wait till after a rest.

Except when you wake up, your first thought is your empty stomach and how dry your mouth is, rather than hygiene. Sex should not be that exhausting, but you do feel rested. Eridan sleeps right through you getting up to make pizza rolls raided from his freezer, but groggily sits up when you return to his respite block, plate in hand.

"Breakfast?" He asks, rubbing at his eyes. You wonder where his glasses went, but don't even recall seeing them when you first arrived. Wow, has he really been that distracting? You suppose so.

"Kinda. Here, drink first." You hand him a Hatorade and he scrunches up his nose at it. Begrudgingly, he does drink it though. No one can really say no to blue Hatorade. Plenty say no to red, but you'll force that bottle into him later, probably. 

"How you feeling?" You ask, sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder on the elevated pile, your legs hanging off the edge. 

"Horny." He answers, then pops a pizza roll in his mouth. His bulge is already starting to peek out, and he has his legs spread kinda wide as if even his thighs touching would be too much right now.

"Yeah," You sigh, though it's not unhappy. You're kind of smitten- vigorous sex does that to you, you guess. "That's going to be a thing. Slept good though?"  
He nods, then pauses to squint over at his coon.

"Did'ya put sopor on me?" He checks his forehead- it's a little trick to avoiding the whole recouprecoon some nights. Put a dab of sopor on your forehead to stave off daymares.

"Nope. We slept like we were dead."

"You fucked the daymares out of me?" He asks, a little laugh in his voice. Except, well.

"You kind of fucked them out yourself, dude." You smirk at him, nudging a little. "Was fucking hot, though. In the future please don't ever hesitate to ride my bulges like you stole them."

You had expected a laugh but not the whine you get in response. One quick look down confirms yep, his bulge is out and curling in his lap. 

"Ok, before we start again, you need to eat." You say it firmly, but he's already biting his lip. "Come on, it's important. You came like 6 times yesterday. No, seven." 

You snatch up a pizza roll and feed it to him. He chirps and purrs and licks your fucking fingers. NO! Feeding him is NOT allowed to be hot, it's the fucking pheromones again you just _know_ it. You get two or three more pizza rolls into him before you have to abandon the plate on the floor next to the drinks. It's not much for nutrition, but better than nothing.

He's crawling into your lap as you're sitting back down- you never even bothered getting dressed and it's a good thing, because his bulge is pressed against your belly and it's a little slicker than it was on your last couple rounds. Eridan also seems more keen for kissing, which you're happy for. 

Kissing was never something you'd expected to be really into but Eridan makes it easy and rewarding because he kisses with all of himself. He's handsy and goes for what he wants and you _love it_. His season is only making him more demanding, so that it's easy for you to let him take the lead.

He pushes you right back into the pile of pillows, already rutting against your stomach as he kisses you like he needs you to breathe. You never expected your bulges to be slow coming out in comparison to Eridan's timid bulge, but here you are, dicks barely out and he's- he's not looking to ride them this time? He lets his wrap around yours and the startled chirp that bubbles out of your chest surprises you too. 

Eridan's bulge is a good deal thicker around than yours, but not nearly as dexterous. Both of yours are long and thin and can bend every which way, wrap around his wrist or bulge. If you keep them together they're about average width, but individually they have nothing on Eridan's. Maybe it's a seadweller thing, or a highblood thing. Eridan's going to grow a couple feet taller still, he's due for a molt soon, so of course his bulge is bigger. And it certainly doesn't need to twist as sharply as yours to reduce you to a babbling mess once it starts squeezing, on and off, around the bases of your pair. 

"Oh fuck, Eridan, holy shit," You hold onto the cushions of the pile for dear life as he ruts against you, his bulge having one hell of a grip on yours. He nips at your jawline, then your neck and you moan. 

It's so hot when he takes charge, it blows you away every time. But this is just so much more demanding and intense than usual. You try to cling to him, maybe get him to slow down (do you even want him to?), get positioned a little better. 

Maybe you ought to tie him to the loops around the edges of the pile platform? You've done it before- mostly he's tied you, because it's fun to play as if a little rope could hold either of you. It might just be enough of a tether to keep Eridan from getting reckless with his heat.

"C'n I have you?" He asks, purr in his voice despite how rushed he says it. Oh fuck, forget tying him up, you totally want to let him fuck you instead this round.

"Please?" You would _love_ that. You aren't sure your bulges would have been up for a repeat of the last couple rounds before your nap anyway. That had been more than you had the energy for.

It becomes very clear he's not really thinking straight when he pulls away and immediately goes to stuff his bulge in your nook, because he doesn't even stop to untangle his from your two. It's completely an afterthought when his holds him from really moving far.

You'd be concerned if you weren't too busy laughing about it.

Eridan swats at your thigh playfully, and then separates the two of you just for a moment. Despite his bulge being thicker, he doesn't go slow, which is the second hint you get that he's less aware than you originally assumed. It's not that you can't take it- you can! It's just he's normally _worried_ about being too much and he _isn't_ for once. 

It's not like him. It's not like him to not fuss over your comfort and the fucking stars not being aligned or some shit. 

But it _is_ the same desperation he had for fucking as prior to your nap. He's back on his bullshit, apparently. And you're just in for the ride.

His bulge fills you up quick, warmer than it ought to be, thick and already twisting inside you. It's so much so quick, you end up holding tight to his forearms as he holds himself up, pushing himself as deep in as he can get.

It makes you squirm, just a little, to be so full of bulge and kind of held there by it all at once. He's a lot to take, it almost leaves you breathless. Eridan just purrs and purrs and purrs, right in your ear, laid against your chest.

You feel so very much _his_ , and it takes you by surprise how much you like that. Is it pheromones making you think like that? Or do you genuinely love how possessive Eridan's being with you instead of you being the one to act like that? Either way, you'll likely figure it all out later. After a good, thorough fucking.

When he rolls his hips, the little pullpush of his bulge drags a moan from your throat. He's still curling inside you, slow as he strokes from within your nook. Slow, lazy curls, but enough that you can feel that little fin of his teasing against the edge of you. 

It's just so much that you can't keep still. You knead at the pillows with your keyboard blunted claws, hold his arms as he fucks you, slow and steady at first. His palm finds your bulges and holds them to your stomach, pins them there as they squeeze at his fingers as if there were a bulge, as if they can get something more than friction and pressure.

He gives them the littlest squeeze back as he holds his bulge in you and you can't help but come right there, embarrassingly quick even for you. Your nook clenches tight around him, and the noise you make when he fucks you through it is not one you care to repeat outside of his respite block like, ever. 

You whine, open mouthed and covered in your own slurry as he keeps pressing into you over and over. He's not done and you know it. He needs more and it's only at this point you consider that you've maybe bitten off more than you can chew. 

The way he's looking at you feels almost predatory while he continues to stuff your tight nook full of his bulge. He watches you lay there, panting and chirping for him, bulges pinned to your belly.

Eridan licks his lips, and the hand holding your bulges down moves instead to pet at your come covered stomach, wiping it clean in a way that is absolutely possessive- slow and deliberate.

If your bulges weren't already spent, you'd likely have a fear-wriggly (though, it won't take them long...). Because he's looking at you like prey, like he'll eat you right up. You're almost expecting a bite when he leans in to kiss you, then your neck.

The bite doesn’t come. Instead, he sucks a mark onto your collarbone. He's not really one for hickeys, and again, you're struck by how unfocused he looks. Hormone driven. Is he aware he's being like this even? It didn't seem so when he got up and rode your bulges previously.

He doesn't mention anything when he starts pulling back, and you reach out to cling to him, not wanting him to leave. You want this, you want to be there for him, you want to help get him through his season! He can't just pull back now, he needs to spill too!

Your nook is achingly empty for a moment, and then he's got hold of your shoulder and is turning you over, pulling at your hips once your chest is in the pillows. 

"Eridan?" You ask, confused at being a little trollhandled into place for him. He scoops an arm under you, holding your stomach as he lifts your hips. And then his bulge is back, pressing into you from behind and filling your nook again.

Face down, ass up, you moan into a pillow as he takes you again. He seems to get deeper this way, and your breath is harder to catch as he picks up the pace in which he fucks his bulge into you.

You try calling st him, chirping, anything to get his attention and finally it works. His hands are all over your sides, sliding under you to touch over your heaving chest as he lays against your back. It's exactly what you didn't know you needed.

And then he actually does bite you. On the back of the neck, and in a way that doesn't break skin but definitely makes you feel claimed. It feels feral, it feels like he operating on instinct alone.

One of his hands rubs back and forth over your stomach, and it feels _good_ , but it strikes you as odd. It's so good, so much, just before he starts pistoning his hips, bulge rough and thick and oh fuck, oh fuck he's so hot, so overwhelming in the best of ways. Eridan has you exactly where he wants you, exactly where his heat-fueled body needs you to be, and he's got your face pretty much pressed into a pillow.

Your back bowed, knees spread wide, clutching at cushions and getting pretty much fucked within an inch of your life, you spill over Eridan's hand and your stomach, onto the pile.  
And Eridan still doesn't stop, not quite. He chitters and croons, kisses at the spot he'd bitten frantically and then you feel him press his bulge in as far as he can get it. You're overstimulated and over sensitive, and his bulge swells in you like he's about to finish too. Fuck, you want his slurry, you want him to fill you with his material, use you like a bucket- this is absolutely the kind of thing you find on pailhub late at night with your hand shoved in your pants.

What you feel fill you only seconds later is too solid to be slurry. Too thick feeling, and it doesn't stop, the feeling only increases. You feel the fin on Eridan's bulge ripple, and his hips roll against you just a little, and oh god, shit, that is _not_ slurry. 

You've felt stuffed full of bulge and material before, once or twice with him, but this is different. This doesn't stop. He's not stopping and you can feel whatever he's putting in you _shift_ a little as the pressure increases, your nook squeezing around his bulge. Except it's almost pulsing, pumping into you, and you're sagging against the cushions on the pile but Eridan still has a hand on your middle. 

It can't be more than a couple minutes at most, but he keeps his bulge in you, rocking gently as you squirm, feeling him so deep in you, and unbearably full. If it _is_ slurry, he's dumped a couple buckets worth into you. But part of you knows it's not. Slurry doesn't bump. Slurry doesn't go that deep, slurry doesn't _stay_ , it starts to leak out after a point.

When Eridan stills, you're shaking. Your legs, your hands clutching the cushions. Your everything is shaking, it seems. Your cheeks feel a little wet, but you don't remember crying, just feeling... a lot. It's a lot to feel. And it's not even a bad feeling, just, a lot.

He pulls out of you and material spills out. It's slick and drips down your thighs as your bulges try to sheath, but the little plop that follows is alarming.

You're exhausted, and wait for Eridan to flop down next to you before tipping over and looking at the violet and gold mess between you. 

The amount isn't all that concerning, but the pearly white baubles in the puddle of it are. Just a handful of them, each maybe the size of a keyboard key if it were a tiny orb. You've never seen one before, but you have zero doubts on what they are.

He just fucked you full of eggs. Eridan's a fucking seadweller- a weird, fancy reef dweller! And he just fucked you full of a clutch of goddamn eggs. There's even a slight swell to your middle. It's small, like if you'd just eaten a regrettable amount of pizza in one sitting, but it's sure there. 

You look over to him, exhausted and trying very hard to save the freaking out for later, only to find him already face down in the mess the two of you have made in his pile. 

A little whine seems to get his attention, and he moves to look at you, blinking owlishly like he's trying to remember how to see. Fuck, he's not had his glasses on this whole time, how has he managed to not fall off this stupid platform? 

Eridan tries to move towards you, and for a moment the concern that he might need to fuck you again grips at your chest. But then his knee hits the puddle and he scrunches his nose up.

"Oh ew." 

He can't see the eggs. You'd literally have to pick one up and hold it two inches from his face and you don't think _you_ could handle doing that right now. You whine again instead and he wordlessly seems to comprehend that you're distressed.

Eridan wobbles when he gets up, grabs his previously discarded shirt, and wipes the puddle away before tossing the tshirt to the floor. The two of you are in desperate need of a shower- it's so gross that even you, the troll who only showers once a week if he HAS to, is finding it kind of nasty... but Eridan's cuddles as he returns to the cushion next to you are welcomed with open arms.

He purrs and drapes himself over you, noses at your bangs and presses kisses to your forehead. You're still shakey, but his hands rubbing at your shoulders, petting at you, makes things more bearable. 

You purr back at him and he rubs his cheek on yours, marking you- your pusher stutters at that. He's still so possessive, wants you to smell like him, be all his. He starts to settle back down with you, tucking his chin between your horns and wrapping an arm around your middle. The uncomfortable full feeling in your lower belly brings all sorts of anxieties regarding talking about this, because you really doubt he has any idea what happened, but Eridan being affectionate is definitely making you feel better.

Better enough that sleep might actually be possible. Being stuffed full of eggs your likely unawares partner fucked into you, can be a problem for Future Sollux. Mostly Future Sollux who's going to have a very pusher-to-pusher talk with said partner, preferably in a fancy seadweller ablution trap. 

All things considered, you're pretty aware there might still be a few hand jobs included in your plans. But you're pretty sure you'd like to sign yourself up for helping him through his next season too, if given the opportunity. Because HOLY FUCK, you'd _love_ to see him so out-of-his-pan turned on again. 

For now though, a bit more sleep will suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write that little bath scene, hit me up later ;)


End file.
